<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sympathy for the Devil by Grimmliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165412">Sympathy for the Devil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz'>Grimmliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, GinHiji - Freeform, M/M, Top Gintoki, gintama - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmliz/pseuds/Grimmliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Havia um assunto pendente entre Hijikata e Gintoki, o qual postergaram por muito, muito tempo. Entretanto, a duras penas, o yorozuya aprendeu que quem mexe com fogo — ou com o vice-comandante demoníaco do Shinsengumi — pode se queimar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sympathy for the Devil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>É o meu primeiro post aqui, então sinceramente ainda estou meio perdida. rs<br/>Embora não seja minha primeira ginhiji, esse foi o primeiro smut que escrevi pra eles, mesmo amando o casal há algum tempo já. A história geral se passaria no final do arco 'Farwell Shinsengumi' e possui pequenas referências e ligações com 'Nirvana', uma fanfic anterior a essa, que deu início à tensão do otp. Espero que gostem!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Não era um adeus, Gintoki bem sabia, mas havia um assunto pendente entre Hijikata e ele, o qual postergaram por muito, muito tempo, não por falta de intenção, mas oportunidade, já que certas coisas eram difíceis de serem executadas quando se morava com crianças ou um bando de homens.</p><p>Os dois caminhavam lado a lado, tendo compartilhado do que poderiam classificar como sua última refeição juntos, onde apesar de seus gostos individuais um tanto característicos, se deram uma chance e experienciaram a peculiaridade alheia, e por isso Gintoki se sentia especialmente confiante naquela noite; tudo poderia acontecer.</p><p>Seu olhar vez e outra se lançava sobre Hijikata, que fumava silenciosamente. Havia algo um tanto hipnotizante na forma casual com que o moreno levava o cigarro à boca e alimentava seu vício. O vice-comandante estava de bom humor apesar da situação, e chegaram mesmo a dar boas gargalhadas mais cedo.</p><p>— Desembucha, Yorozuya. Está me encarando há três quarteirões. O que quer que tenha pra dizer, esta é a sua última chance.</p><p>De fato era, já que em questão de horas toda a corporação partiria. Hijikata deixaria Edo, o que por um instante lhe pareceu inconcebível. Engalfinhar-se com aqueles ladrões de impostos fazia parte de sua rotina.</p><p>Gintoki, no calor do momento, pegou Hijikata pelo pulso, puxando-o para o beco mais próximo, onde empurrou o vice-comandante demoníaco contra a parede — eles sempre se comunicaram melhor através de ações de qualquer maneira.</p><p>— Ei, pega leve, idiota. Não há necessidade de-...</p><p>O moreno se calou ante o olhar incompreensivelmente intenso e proximidade de Gintoki, que do nada, embora naturalmente, invadiu seu espaço pessoal e o beijou.</p><p>Hijikata o afastou com um empurrão — uma reação instintiva ao se sentir acuado —, fazendo-o chocar-se com a parede oposta. Levou as costas da mão à boca, o quase imperceptível gosto de sangue lhe tomava a língua.</p><p>Eles nunca tinham repetido tal ato, desde o dia em que o próprio vice-comandante tomou a mesma iniciativa — ligeiramente mais atrapalhada —, noite em que muito mais poderia ter acontecido caso Kagura não estivesse na sede do yorozuya. Até então acreditava ser o único que ainda não tinha feito as pazes com a situação, apesar da tensão nunca ter se atenuado entre eles — talvez estivesse errado.</p><p>— Humpf — resmungou Hijikata, tragando o cigarro —, estou admirado. Pensei que considerava tudo águas passadas.</p><p>Gintoki coçou o permanente natural, sua face relaxada apesar do que poderia ser considerada uma rejeição.</p><p>— Nenhum de nós simplesmente deixa algo pra lá, costumamos levar o assunto até o final. É inevitável, e sabemos muito bem onde este termina.</p><p>O vice-comandante se mostrou entretido.</p><p>— Então finalmente tomou coragem, hm?</p><p>— Oe, oe… assim você me ofende, Hijikata-kun. Não teve provas suficientes de que isso não me é um problema?</p><p>Hijikata jogou o cigarro no chão, pisoteando-o. Aproximou-se alguns passos de Gintoki, que se mantinha a observá-lo com interesse, mesmo que tentasse se fazer indiferente. A brisa trouxe o cheiro de nicotina às narinas do yorozuya, que imediatamente lembrou daquela noite fria de inverno, da respiração dele em sua nuca, do peso de seu corpo, do calor da pele de Hijikata sob seu toque. Gintoki engoliu em seco, o que não passou despercebido ao vice-comandante. Um sorriso endiabrado surgiu em seus lábios.</p><p>O fato de serem rivais não havia mudado. Perdia aquele que primeiro sucumbisse ao outro.</p><p>— Parece que algo o incomoda, Yorozuya — observou o moreno, escorando casualmente a mão ao lado da cabeça de Gintoki.</p><p>A proximidade de Hijikata era tudo que ele conseguia registrar, e a imensurável vontade de voltar a beijá-lo. Talvez fosse aquilo o que chamavam de fumante passivo, realmente era algo perigoso, já que odiava cigarros, mas queria e muito tornar a sentir o sabor em sua boca.</p><p>Hijikata se aproximou ainda mais, cercando-o agora com ambos os braços. Os lábios tocaram os de Gintoki, entreabrindo-os apenas o suficiente para sentir o calor do outro, que malicioso que era, não se contentou em não provocá-lo com um roçar de língua. O contato foi fugaz, mas os efeitos imediatos.</p><p>O vice-comandante trincou os dentes ao se ver caindo no próprio jogo. Seus olhos encontraram os do yorozuya, famintos.</p><p>— Ei, Oogushi-kun, já não estamos crescidos para brincar de "hard to get"? — provocou.</p><p>O moreno emitiu um simples "tsc".</p><p>— Foi o que pensei — sussurrou Gintoki, repleto de contentamento.</p><p>Gintoki envolveu a nuca de Hijikata, enquanto este o puxou para si. Um braço do platinado o trouxe mais perto, unindo-o ao seu corpo. A verdade era que a rivalidade perdera o sentido no instante em que pisaram no beco, na ressonância de suas vontades; ou muito antes disso, logo após o primeiro beijo compartilhado há tantas noites.</p><p>O beijo foi intenso e ansioso em parte. Eventuais pausas feitas apenas para recuperar o fôlego, as quais fizeram nada além de encarar o outro em silêncio, antes de voltarem a se beijar com ainda mais intento. Hijikata desviou-se para explorar o pescoço do outro. A mão encheu-se com os cachos rebeldes de Gintoki, puxando-os levemente para trás para estender a área, enquanto este se tornava impaciente, tocando-o em lugares inadequados, buscando avanços perigosos, mas o vice-comandante saiu na frente desta vez, e sorriu satisfeito quando o platinado gemeu em sua boca ao se ver literalmente nas mãos do moreno. Hijikata não interrompeu-se ao provar-se vencedor, apenas modificou seus movimentos de acordo com as expressões de Gintoki, que ora mordia o lábio, ora o encarava como se quisesse matá-lo, ou talvez tomá-lo ali mesmo, contra a parede, entretanto, a verdade primordial era que desde que Hijikata continuasse, Gintoki já não mais se importava com quem estava o controle da situação.</p><p>A respiração do yorozuya estava continuamente se intensificando, o que levou Hijikata a libertá-lo de suas investidas. Subindo a mão pelo tronco dele, deixou-a deslizar pela pele alheia sem rumo algum, às vezes subindo, outras tornando-se atrevidas novamente. A boca grudou-se ao ouvido de Gintoki, ao passo que uniu seu quadril ao dele, e sentiu sua empolgação.</p><p>— Eu não sei quanto a você, mas particularmente não acredito que a privacidade de um beco seja o suficiente para a nossa diversão... — divagou Hijikata, afastando-se de repente, levando o polegar que o tocara em lugares indizíveis à língua.</p><p>Gintoki o fitou sobre a franja, quase exibindo um olhar de autopiedade, reconhecendo sua derrota. Estava completamente desperto àquele ponto, e ver-se abruptamente abandonado, incitou-o mais do que nunca a querer dar uma lição no vice-comandante; uma onde de preferência o moreno estivesse inclinado sobre uma mesa.</p><p>Gintoki ajeitou as próprias roupas, tomando seu tempo. Ele estava quente, e a menor fricção do tecido o fazia querer avançar sem piedade sobre Hijikata.</p><p>— Mostre o caminho — disse por fim, seguindo-o pelas ruas de Edo com a naturalidade de quem, por muito pouco, não se desfez na mão do vice-comandante.</p><p>O pátio do Shinsengumi estava vazio. Gintoki já estivera ali antes em situações adversas, e o silêncio apenas reforçou a irrefutável realidade. Todos tinham alguma pendência a resolver ou uma pessoa importante de quem se despedir, e o fariam naquela noite, pois o futuro era incerto; o que lhes dava a privacidade necessária para o que preferiam classificar como a resolução de seus problemas.</p><p>A única cerimônia que se deram ao trabalho de fazer depois que a porta de correr dos aposentos de Hijikata foi fechada foi uma troca de olhares incendiária. Gintoki avançou com toda excitação fervilhante incentivada pelo vice-comandante, sua mão tomando-lhe uma face ao voltar a beijá-lo, afastando-o até que encontrasse o limite da parede. Ele estava grato pelo moreno não estar trajando o maldito uniforme. Seria penoso se livrar de tantas camadas de tecido, o que ele faria caso fosse preciso. Depois de tanta espera, não admitiria nada menos do que a visão integral do corpo de Hijikata Toushirou.</p><p>O platinado estava na posição ofensiva desta vez. Suas mãos foram direto para o quimono de Hijikata, desfazendo o nó e empurrando o tecido para longe de sua pele, ao passo que o tocava ao longo do processo. Seus músculos eram firmes e bem desenhados, graças à disciplina com a espada. O vice-comandante fez o mesmo com as roupas de Gintoki, que deram um pouco mais de trabalho. Apesar da aparência desleixada, o platinado não deixava nada a desejar em sua boa forma física, talvez fosse uma das poucas provas que restavam de seu passado como Shiroyasha, além das habilidades de um exímio espadachim. Um misto de grunhidos e palavrões se mesclavam às respirações pesadas, em expectativa. Cada peça de roupa a menos tornava tudo mais real e era ao mesmo tempo assustador e libertador.</p><p>Se parassem para analisar, nenhum deles saberia muito bem como chegaram àquele ponto. Entretanto, todo relacionamento se constrói com base no companheirismo, e isso não faltava para os dois. Ambos sempre estiveram ali um para o outro à sua maneira, e antes que pudessem dar nome ao que quer que aquilo fosse, seus corpos concluíram por si só, o que não era nada surpreendente se tratando de dois samurais cabeça-duras que agiam antes de qualquer reflexão, baseando-se tão somente em suas vontades e regras.</p><p>Hijikata puxou Gintoki para um beijo quando nada além de suas roupas inferiores os separavam. Gintoki perscrutou-lhe a boca por inteiro, suas línguas encontrando-se em movimentos profundos. O yorozuya sugou-lhe o lábio ao separar-se de Hijikata, a boca ocupando-se agora em descer por seu tronco, as mãos acompanhando-o em seu caminho pecaminoso, apertando-se ao traseiro dele quando subiu pelas coxas. Um sorriso afrontoso desenhou-se na boca do platinado quando se colocou de joelhos, seus olhos encontrando os do vice-comandante, tão nublados quanto os dele estiveram mais cedo. A mão tomou o volume ainda cativo, acariciando-o com cuidado, numa lentidão lancinante. Hijikata afastou os lábios, as mãos fecharam-se em punhos.</p><p>— Gin-san deveria fazê-lo implorar, Hijikata-kun?</p><p>— Há — debochou o outro, a voz rouca. — Você pode tentar.</p><p>Uma mão subiu pela parte interna das coxas do moreno, detendo-se apenas ao apalpá-lo com um aperto maldoso.</p><p>— Ah, eu vou.</p><p>Ele molhou os lábios ao liberar o membro de Hijikata. Envolveu-o com mais firmeza agora, experimentando a textura nas mãos, antes de correr a língua por todo comprimento. O vice-comandante deteve o primeiro grunhido que ameaçou escapar, mas foi impossível controlar os demais, já que Gintoki o tomou na boca, a língua envolvendo-lhe a ponta, aos poucos avançando, até engoli-lo por inteiro. O yorozuya alternava as investidas constantes, tornando impossível para Hijikata prevê-lo. Um gemido estrangulado deixou o peito do moreno quando o outro lambeu-o uma segunda vez. A mão moveu-se para o cabelo de Gintoki por vontade própria, emaranhando-se com vontade correspondente a que o yorozuya dedicava ao prazer dele, incentivando-o a ir cada vez mais fundo. O moreno já não tinha mais muita certeza sobre a força de suas pernas, ele estava perto. Gintoki agarrou-se ao traseiro dele quando Hijikata tentou afastá-lo.</p><p>— E-Ei maldito, pare… eu v-vou…</p><p>Mas Gintoki apenas o fitou, como se dissesse: “você sabe o que fazer”.</p><p>Hijikata mordeu o lábio com força, a cabeça pendendo para trás, franzindo o cenho conforme as ondas de prazer ameaçavam tomá-lo.</p><p>— G-Gintoki, que diabos... Gintoki… — a voz saiu arrastada, trêmula.</p><p>Só então o yorozuya o libertou, um filete de saliva escorreu por sua boca, o qual limpou com o punho. Hijikata deixou-se deslizar pela parede, sentando-se pesadamente. Estava em seu limite, e sabia que Gintoki não o soltaria a não ser que apelasse para seu nome. Ele pouco se importava que Hijikata pudesse… na boca dele…</p><p>O pensamento, mesmo que incompleto, o fez corar.</p><p>— Que droga estava pensando, maldito? — murmurou.</p><p>— Que eu gosto da sua expressão quando está prestes a gozar — respondeu-o, engatinhando até Hijikata, puxando-o para si.</p><p>Gintoki deitou-o no chão. Hijikata lhe explorou as costas, os bíceps, ao erguer-se sobre o vice-comandante, sua sombra cobrindo-o por inteiro. A mão do yorozuya subiu por seu abdômen, até fechar-se em torno da mandíbula do moreno ao centrar-se no pescoço, fazendo questão de marcá-lo em meio aos beijos estalados. Gintoki levou dois dedos para a boca ao mover suas intenções para baixo, umedecendo-os, ato que Hijikata interrompeu, apenas para trazê-los a própria boca, e circundá-los com movimentos lentos e ousados, os quais foram quase um insulto para Gintoki, que viu-se querendo-o a explorar-lhe outras partes. Os braços do moreno envolveram o pescoço de Gintoki quando os dedos do yorozuya buscaram sua parte mais íntima. Ele trabalhou sem pressa, preparando-o com todo cuidado necessário — e vontade —, a atenção não apenas voltada para aquela parte dele, mas também em beijá-lo, e a incitar-lhe ao longo do tronco.</p><p>— Ei Oogushi-kun — murmurou contra os lábios dele, resvalando-os mais uma vez, porque nunca se cansava do beijo de Hijikata —, como quer fazer isso? Vou deixar que escolha, apenas porque foi bonzinho e implorou mais cedo.</p><p>— Você é um maldito bastardo, espero que saiba disso — amaldiçoou-o, mesmo em meio a turbulência de sensações.</p><p>— Não é preciso que me cubra de elogios, você já conseguiu me levar pra cama.</p><p>Hijikata sorriu mesmo sem querer. Gintoki era o rei dos idiotas, e ele não estava muito longe disso ao deixar-se levar pelas tolices do outro.</p><p>O vice-comandante ergueu-se nos cotovelos, empurrando Gintoki, de forma que invertesse suas posições. Despiu-o da roupa íntima e debruçando-se sobre Gintoki, moveu-se contra o corpo dele, provocativo, as pélvis se encontrando apenas em insinuações.</p><p>Era apenas uma ideia do que tudo seria, a qual Hijikata semeou na mente do yorozuya, munido de toda malícia.</p><p>— Você nunca consegue abrir mão do controle, não é? — observou Gintoki, vendo-se se perdendo mais uma vez nas mãos de Hijikata, que o excitou mais um pouco, apenas porque não fora capaz de apreciar devidamente a expressão do platinado mais cedo no beco.</p><p>— Eu posso parar, é só pedir — ofereceu.</p><p>Seu silêncio e sorriso atormentado foram resposta suficiente para Hijikata.</p><p>O moreno ajoelhou-se sobre o yorozuya quando julgou tê-lo atormentado o suficiente, as mãos pousando em seus ombros em apoio ao abaixar o quadril, e pouco a pouco, deixar que seu corpo se unisse ao do outro. As mãos de Gintoki subiram pelas coxas de Hijikata, apertando-as ao passo que o penetrava mais e mais. Ele era apertado, e como se não fosse o suficiente, o rosto dele era um afrodisíaco por si só. Nunca o vira daquela forma, tão indefeso mas ao mesmo tempo tão dominante. Seus olhos eram autoritários, mas seu corpo estava aberto para recebê-lo — ou ao menos para montá-lo.</p><p>“Hijikata era mesmo um desgraçado”, foi o que Gintoki pensou logo nos primeiros movimentos. Em momento algum deixou que Gintoki se desviasse, mesmo quando quis fechar os olhos e apenas apreciar a sensação de tê-lo sobre si. Quando o fazia, obrigava-o a encará-lo com uma ordem, pronunciando seu nome de tal forma que o arrepiava por inteiro; ou simplesmente interrompia-se, provocando-o com subidas e descidas tão injustas que chegavam a ser indecentes.</p><p>O moreno foi o primeiro a atingir o ápice, o qual alcançou com uma pequena ajuda dos quadris de Gintoki, que estava farto de apenas observá-lo tão distante, quando estava tão perto; e suas mãos precisavam tocá-lo, sentir o calor de Hijikata, o fricção de suas peles.</p><p>Gintoki sentou-se e o abraçou forte, a respiração de Hijikata, seu cheiro, sua expressão satisfeita, teriam sido suficiente para levá-lo para o mesmo caminho, mas o yorozuya, cada vez que pensava que não mais o veria, obrigava-se a continuar, tornar aquela noite memorável.</p><p>Deitou-o de lado, abraçando uma de suas pernas sob o joelho, de modo a obter maior acesso. Trincou os dentes mediante a perspectiva dele naquela posição, culpa também dos sons que deixaram os lábios do vice-comandante, e sua face corada em conjunto aos olhos que nunca desviaram dos dele.</p><p>— V-Vamos Gintoki, n-não se segure. Diga.</p><p>— Não.</p><p>— Diga — insistiu, trazendo o quimono do outro para perto do rosto, inalando o cheiro impresso no tecido.</p><p>— P-Pare.</p><p>Mas Hijikata o ignorou, e o apertou forte entre os dedos quando se viu no limite pela segunda vez.</p><p>— Maldito seja, Toushi — grunhiu ao prender os braços de Hijikata ao lado da cabeça, e perder-se por fim, encaixando o rosto no pescoço alheio, sentindo-se envolver pelo calor do toque de Hijikata ao longo de suas costas.</p><p>E exausto como estava, caiu pesadamente, adormecendo quase imediatamente com o vice-comandante em seus braços.</p><p>— ≺◽◾◽≻ —</p><p>Gintoki acordou com o cheiro de cigarro no ar.</p><p>Seu corpo nu estava coberto com o quimono de Hijikata, que se encontrava ao lado dele, sentado, apenas sua silhueta e a ponta do cigarro visíveis no crepúsculo. O moreno usava o quimono dele, que parecia lhe cair ainda melhor que o de tons escuros o qual estava habituado.</p><p>Ele não se mexeu, talvez porque uma parte de Gintoki sabia que o alvorecer significaria o fim de tudo, e os tornaria apenas uma lembrança, mas Hijikata o notou mesmo assim, ou talvez apenas tivesse sido azarado o suficiente para encontrar seu olhar na escuridão.</p><p>O vice-comandante apertou o cigarro no chão, e contra todas as chances, inclinou-se para beijá-lo. Não foi um beijo mal intencionado, foi tão suave, que Gintoki o puxou para mais um, e mais um.</p><p>O caos da noite passada havia se assentado, e embora a tensão eletrizante não estivesse estalando entre eles, havia algo diferente no ar, mais espesso, quase sufocante. Suas pendências estavam devidamente quitadas, e o que restava agora? O que era aquele sentimento de vazio? Aquele incômodo no peito?</p><p>Algumas vozes se fizeram ouvir lá fora, distantes, mas reais, fazendo o platinado fechar os olhos por um minuto, antes de elevar-se parcialmente num cotovelo, passando a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado.</p><p>— Eu deveria ir.</p><p>— Por quê? — questionou Hijikata, calmo, quase indiferente.</p><p>— Está amanhecendo, logo todos estarão aqui.</p><p>— Ainda é noite, ao menos até que eu decida o contrário.</p><p>Um riso divertido deixou o yorozuya.</p><p>— Hijikata-kun, até mesmo você tem seus limites. E o que vai dizer caso nos descubram aqui? Que desculpa pretende inventar?</p><p>— Mesmo aqueles cabeça-ocas são espertos o suficiente para deduzir o que aconteceu, então, não há porque me explicar. Mas se está tão preocupado… — considerou Hijikata, puxando o quimono para longe do corpo de Gintoki — é só manter sua voz baixa, e não teremos problema algum.</p><p>Gintoki o encarou desconcertado, e sua confusão apenas intensificou-se quando o vice-comandante o beijou sem resguardos, inflamando as chamas que nunca realmente se extinguiram.</p><p>— Tire essa expressão tola do rosto — resmungou, ainda meio inclinado sobre ele —, se pra você uma única vez foi o suficiente, não vou contestá-lo, mas como dito, é noite até que eu decida o contrário, e mesmo que você tenha tido sua diversão, agora é a minha vez.</p><p>O sorriso que além dos atos o deu a fama de vice-comandante demoníaco tomou os lábios de Hijikata. As mãos subiram pelo centro da barriga de Gintoki num deslizar suave, depois desceram para lugares mais remotos, fazendo o platinado sobressaltar-se, e seu rosto se aquecer, obrigando-o a desviar-se da vista do moreno. Ao que tudo indicada, embaraçar Sakata Gintoki era uma missão passível de sucesso.</p><p>— Gintoki, maldito, não se atreva a encobrir seu rosto, seu ingrato! Estou tentando demonstrar a minha boa vontade aqui, e retribuir seu desempenho aceitável, por isso te pergunto: “como quer fazer isso?”</p><p>A duras penas, o yorozuya descobriu que ter suas próprias palavras usadas contra si não era nada agradável. Era uma das consequências ao se brincar com fogo.</p><p>— O-Oe, Toushi… n-não sei se gosto ou não do seu humor pela manhã.</p><p>Hijikata se abaixou sobre Gintoki, os lábios roçando-lhe o ombro, então mordendo a curva de seu pescoço, que estranhamente, enviou uma onda de prazer a Gintoki. Ele pôde sentir o sorriso de Toushi na própria pele quando falou:</p><p>— Então deveria se decidir logo ou acostumar-se, pois esta não será a última vez que acordará comigo ao seu lado.</p><p>O vazio que até então acometia Gintoki foi preenchido. Por que havia se preocupado tanto, afinal?</p><p>Estava tudo bem agora — ao menos tão bem quanto alguém poderia estar à mercê de um demônio viciado em nicotina.</p><p>Um demônio que voltaria para Edo — um cujo Gintoki estaria esperando.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>